kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neverland
is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts coded, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is based on the 1953 film version of Peter Pan. Although it is called Neverland on the World Map, in the original Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories, the main location explored is actually Captain Hook's pirate ship, though London's "Big Ben" clock tower is also visited. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, only the island of Neverland is visited. It is one of the only two worlds that allow Sora and his party members to fly freely instead of gliding, the other world being End of the World. Setting Sora and his party's first stop in Neverland in the Brig of Captain Hook's ship, where they meet with Peter Pan. Eventually, they bust out and enter the ship's Hold. Activating the Yellow Trinity on the left opens a small Secret Room, while the right door leads to a hole into the ship's Freezer. Traveling through the Freezer takes Sora's party to the Galley, just below the place where Wendy and Kairi are held prisoner. Climbing through the grate in the corner takes the party to the Cabin, which holds a save point, and a Green Trinity that lowers the ladder and allows them to access the Captain's Cabin. Alternately, the party can pass through the Corridor and go right into the former holding cell for Wendy and Kairi, where the Captain's Cabin can also be accessed. After the boss battle in the Captain's Cabin, the party can travel out on Deck, where the final battle in Neverland takes place. Afterward, Peter Pan and Wendy take the party to the Clock Tower, the site of many treasures and the world's Keyhole. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep A recent scan reveals Neverland to return in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Judging from the scan, you will be able to explore the island like in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ''except it will feature more areas from the movie that have yet to be seen in the ''Kingdom Hearts series. Aqua is shown interacting with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys while Ven is shown interacting with Tinker Bell and Terra has been seen confronting Captain Hook. ''Kingdom Hearts In the first game of the series, Neverland is seen after the completion of Monstro by way of a cutscene. After the events inside the whale's insides, Riku returns Kairi's lifeless body to Captain Hook's ship. Maleficent meets him there, and gives him the ability to control the Heartless. Neverland does not appear again until Sora and company are captured by Captain Hook. After meeting Peter Pan, they scurry through the ship, eventually fighting off Anti-Sora. Riku escapes with Kairi, leaving Hook to fight Sora. Peter Pan leaves after retrieving his friend, Wendy, but returns right before the fight against Captain Hook. Captain Hook is thrown overboard by Sora and Peter Pan, where he is chased to the horizon by the Crocodile. Peter Pan, with the help of his pixie friend Tinker Bell, take Sora to the Clock Tower, where Wendy is waiting. Sora repairs one of the clock faces, which reveals the Neverland Keyhole. Sora seals it with his Keyblade, and bids farewell to Peter Pan. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In Neverland, Roxas meets the ever-lively Tinker Bell, who is determined to enlist his help in putting an end to the scheming of Captain Hook. Hook and his first mate Smee are out treasure hunting, not caring how many Heartless they dig up in the process. With Tinker Bell's help Roxas learns to fly, and he's stuck by an incredible sense of déjà vu - a feeling that it isn't the first time he's taken to the skies. At first Roxas ignores Tinker Bell's urging in order to focus on his own missions, but when she's taken captive by the pirates, Roxas must decide whether to act outside his orders and save her. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Like ''Kingdom Hearts, the Neverland location in Chain of Memories focuses on Captain Hook's pirate ship. ''Kingdom Hearts coded It has been stated that Neverland will make a return in the ''Kingdom Hearts coded game, as Riku is seen in a screenshot standing on the Clock Tower. Characters Image:Peter_Pan.png|Peter Pan Image:Tinkerbell.png|Tinker Bell Image:Captain Hook.png|Captain Hook Image:LostBoys.png|Lost Boys Image:Smee.jpg|Smee Image:WendyKingdom.jpg|Wendy Image:Croc.jpg|Crocodile Heartless Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Pirate-Heartless.jpg|Pirate Image:Air Pirate.jpg|Air Pirate Image:KH-Battleship.jpg|Battleship Image:Darkball.png|Darkball Image:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Image:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider Image:Rare Truffle.png|Rare Truffle Image:Anti-Sora.png|Anti-Sora Image:Phantom Artwork.jpg|Phantom File:Jet Balloon 2.png|Jet Balloon (Final Mix only) Image:Misslediver.png|Missilediver (Final Mix only) Treasures Dalmatians *43, 44, & 45 - In a chest on one corner of the Clock Tower. *82, 83, & 84 - On the high beam in the ship's Hold. *85, 86, & 87 - In the Secret Room behind the Yellow Trinity. *88, 89, & 90 - In the corner with the bed in the Captain's Cabin. Trinities Music Trivia *In ''Re:Chain of Memories ''if the Map Card Strong Initiative is used you will enter the under carriage of the ship. *The Clock Tower is the only area in the first ''Kingdom Hearts to be based on a real world location. In Kingdom Hearts II, Port Royal and the Land of Dragons were also based on real locations (the Land of Dragons was based on Ancient China). *Neverland is the only Disney world in 358/2 Days that has new music. All the other world's music comes from the previous games. Gallery Image:NeverlandTitle.png|Logo of Neverland Image:Neverland Days Logo.png|''Days'' logo of Neverland. Image:NeverlandLogo2.png|Neverland as it appears in Kingdom Hearts. Image:Neverland BBS Logo.png|The Neverland logo from Birth by Sleep. fr:Pays Imaginaire Category:Neverland Category:Worlds